


Soaked

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Rimming, tiniest reference to possible mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things Sam hated about being an omega. One was the way people treated him like he was a fragile thing and would break. Two was when people talked about him like he wasn’t in the room.</p>
<p>And three was when he would start leaking slick for no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: May i request wincest with self lubrication. Top dean, please.
> 
> A/N: This lends itself to ABO so like, that’s the direction this is gonna go. Sorry if that’s not quite what you wanted, but that’s what happened!

There were a few things Sam hated about being an omega. One was the way people treated him like he was a fragile thing and would break. He was damn near stronger than his alpha brother. Two was when people talked about him like he wasn’t in the room. Stupid archaic treatments meant that only alphas were to be addressed.

And three was when he would start leaking slick for no reason.

He’d been off his heat for a few weeks already and it wasn’t close to his next one. Yet here he was, wriggling in his seat while watching the news. It wasn’t just a little bit, either. This was enough slick that he was going to have to go put on a pad to absorb it or it was going to ruin another pair of pants that he couldn’t entirely afford to replace.

Unfortunately, he was going to have to be uncomfortable and wet until Dean got out of the stupid shower. Honestly, the guy took longer showers than some girls, and he knew the alpha spent most of it playing with his stupid knot. Stupid alpha. Stupid Dean. Everything was stupid when he was grouchy.

It took another twenty minutes for Dean to get out of the shower and by that point, Sam could feel all the slick that had soaked into his jeans. There was likely to be a large spot, but at least it wasn’t as bad as the time that he soaked through the entire seat of his pants, because Dean’s rut was a few days away. He’d have to wash them tonight if he ever hoped to get the smell out.

Of course, Dean was wearing nothing but a threadbare motel towel when he came out. It was barely enough to leave anything regarding the size of Dean’s cock to the imagination, the outline of it where he was still half hard pressing against the material. Fucking great, he didn’t need to be drooling over his brother’s cock right now.

Sam stood from the couch and went to collect a change of clothes from his bag, so he could take his shower, even though the water was likely a little cold. It would hopefully be a little less suspicious than just going to change clothes.

“Hey, what’s that smell? Do you smell that?”

Well, there went the hope that Dean wouldn’t notice. It was embarrassing enough as it was; he didn’t need Dean’s opinion weighing in on this.

“Don’t smell anything,” he said, trying to feign ignorance.

“It’s familiar. Where is it coming from?” He was scenting the air, moving closer to him until Sam tossed his small bundle of clothes back on the bed and huffed. “Sammy?”

“Yeah, it’s me, ok? I fucking started leaking while you were in the shower and I don’t know why.”

“Not close to your heat?”

“No, Dean.”

“Ok, ‘cause I’m not close to my rut, either.”

“I know you aren’t.”

“Then wha—”

“I literally said I don’t know!” Dean had fully crossed the room, standing close to Sam and his bed, smelling too strongly of home, brother, safety. He didn’t smell of mate—not yet—but it was inevitable. “I just was watching TV and then I was wet.” His throat was tight, thick, and he was not going to cry in front of the alpha.

“Hey, come here.” Dean’s arms were wrapping him in a hug before he had time to make the decision of whether he was going to enter the alpha’s personal space or not. “Sometimes our bodies do weird things and we have no control over it.”

Sam whimpered as more slick leaked from his hole, the smell engulfing the two of them and Dean’s jaw went slack. He had stopped holding onto the towel if both of his arms were preoccupied hugging him, and Sam knew it was going to fall to the floor once he stepped away. It was impossible to resist that cock, and even if he was upset, Sam knew he would fall to his knees for it without being asked.

“You ok?” Hands rubbed over his arms, warming goosebumps he didn’t know he had. “You’re shaking.”

“I, um, I kinda want… you know.” There was a blush high on his cheeks as he reached down to palm at Dean’s ass. The man was 100% alpha, but he still enjoyed Sam’s hands feeling him up.

Dean looked a little surprised. “Y’sure? I mean, I know you hate when this happens.”

“Yeah, I know, but why waste it.”

He held Sam by the shoulders and moved him back, looking at his face. Always an alpha attentive to his omega’s needs. “Don’t want you just saying it to appease me, though.”

It was like he wasn’t even aware that the towel had fallen and that his cock was standing at attention between the two of them. Dean was so focused on making sure Sam wasn’t just doing it because he had to. Sam was so focused on not whining to be fucked. Another burst of slick came and he could feel it starting to trickle down his thighs, his boxers completely soaked through.

“No, I really want this. See?” He took the alpha’s hands from his shoulders and pulled forward until Dean was able to firmly grab his ass.

“Holy shit, Sammy.”

“Please?”

Dean’s hands were almost immediately at his front, working everything open and pulling the denim down his legs. No words were necessary to communicate that Sam needed to be on his knees on the bed _now_.

In his rush, he’d forgotten that his boxers were still on, material plastered against his skin, but it didn’t matter when Dean’s face was pressed into it. Between those spread legs, the alpha was sucking hard at the slick fabric, running his tongue over and over Sam’s rim. It was like he was dying of thirst and Sam was the only way to satiate his need.

“Fuck! Dean, oh god!”

The drag of the fabric was rough, but it was scratching an itch he hadn’t known was there. It just felt so damn good, and if he didn’t want the alpha’s cock inside of him so bad, he would have let Dean have his way and eaten him out until he came.

“Alpha, please. Need you to fuck me.”

He had help getting the boxers off of his legs before getting back into position, open as wide as he could. A teasing wag of his ass had Dean leaning over him, covering Sam with his weight as he slowly pushed into the tight omega.

“Feel so fucking good. Shit, you’re incredible.”

The thrusts were slow and Sam wasn’t having it. He needed to be fucked. Hard. The omega began thrusting backward, impaling himself on his brother’s cock each time. He could feel where the knot was starting to grow around the base of it and his mouth started to water with want.

“Knot me, alpha. Need your fucking knot in me.”

“Sammy, I shouldn’t. Not wearin’ a— _ohhh, fuck_ —a condom.”

“Don’t care.” Now he was just being petulant. “Want you to make a mess of my insides.”

Dean lost control of his thrust, pushing forward too hard and slipping past the tight rim. It felt perfect, having a hard knot in him, and Sam reached down to finger just the slit of his cock. A few gentle rubs over the sensitive head and he was coming, his channel working over the alpha’s knot until the first stream of come hit deep in him.

It was his favorite thing in the world to hear his alpha come—Dean whined and whimpered just the same as an omega. Breathy curses and moans pressed into his skin as that cock twitched inside him. Sam kept him coming every so often while they waited for the knot to soften, so they could separate.

He stayed dry the rest of the night, except for the load of his alpha’s come still inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
